


Undertale Headcanon - Clothing Edition

by CreativePoptart



Series: Undertale Headcanon Series [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativePoptart/pseuds/CreativePoptart
Summary: What do the skelebros think about how the reader dresses and what is their personal favorite outfit? Implied male/female relationships.





	Undertale Headcanon - Clothing Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mavi_Mav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavi_Mav/gifts).



How She Dresses:

Undertale Sans: Literally wants her to be able to just relax in whatever she wants; surprisingly good at choosing colors/patterns when asked; will make a pun out of anything she puts on; will not hesitate to run his phalanges over any outfit to “feel the material”; thinks she will look good in anything, whether it’s a dress or sweats; favorite outfit: no particular preference, but something with light blues and grays - claims she’s at her cutest when they match each other

Undertale Papyrus: Utterly spoils her whenever he gets the chance with outfits; makes her do runway-style presentations whenever they go shopping; will pout for awhile if she ends up going for something he thinks is unflattering on her; impeccable sense of style; matches outfits rather well and has good taste; favorite outfit: black leggings and an orange sweater of his - thinks she looks best in his clothes, but won’t say so in public (too embarrassed)

Underfell Sans: Has a bad habit of tearing her clothing with his claws on accident because he grips them too hard; often buys her stuff she refuses to wear like overly sexy lingerie; teases her about her outfits, even if he likes them; will allow her to pick out something she likes at the store, but always has a counter outfit he also gets; favorite outfit: his jacket over a gold tank top and black skinny jeans - likes how it displays her curves and their relationship

Underfell Papyrus: Insists she wear only the finest clothes and refuses to let her get anything else; will actually burn anything he thinks isn’t up to his standards; secretly adores it when she steals his jacket/scarf to wear though he pretends he’s mad; takes great care to repair her clothing for her but won’t tell her he’s the one doing it; favorite outfit: black leather everything except for a black shirt - sees it as the most intimidating and the most alluring on her

Underswap Sans: Enthusiastically goes through her whole closet just to pick one outfit for a day; will try to make her change through the day if he can’t decide on what looks best that day; likes her accessories a little too much; makes any clothing purchase meaningful to the both of them with inside jokes or special memories; favorite outfit: light blue blouse and a darker blue or gray mini-skirt with gray leggings - likes the colors and thinks she’s utterly adorable in skirts

Underswap Papyrus: Generally tries not to meddle with her dressing process; will give her advice if she asks for it, mostly uses it as an excuse to watch her wiggle around; always willing to give her his hoodie if she asks him for it; totally will pull on her outfit pieces just so he can see how her clothes hug her body; favorite outfit: skinny blue jeans paired with an orange or yellow t-shirt - likes the casual air of it and also reminds him of his favorite treat

Swapfell Sans: very pushy with trying to get her to match him as often as possible; relents if she takes parts of his own outfit to incorporate into hers; will often tease her about how her outfit looks better on his floor (it gets him smacked); often will sneakily pull on her clothing to see how far he can edge it off of her before she notices; favorite outfit: black leather pants and a dark purple crop top - likes to see her skin/body shape and enjoys running his phalanges over it

Swapfell Papyrus: Sneaks into her room to watch her change outfits all the time; will lay stuff out for her if she’s running behind; doesn’t mind if she steals his jacket but will steal it back later; gives her accessories relating to his own fashion sense; definitely steals her favorite clothes and makes her beg for them back; favorite outfit: black mini skirt with just his jacket zipped over top - likes to embarrass her, but also enjoys the access it gives to her skin

Horrortale Sans: Isn’t picky about what she wears as long as she’s protected most times; will give her a spare jacket of his so she smells less human, so he says; will make her change if he feels like she’s under-protected; gives her his clothes often; always keeps an eye on her figure under the clothes for “comfort in wearing them”; favorite outfit: his own outfit - claims she smells less human that way, but really just likes how she looks in his clothes

Horrortale Papyrus: Chooses her outfits for her from his own closet and from whatever is cleanest that he can find; lays out her clothing every day, even undergarments; prefers that she show little skin in public, but isn’t opposed to seeing it at home; will take her clothes out of her room to clean them with extra care; favorite outfit: anything that is both clean and not ripped to shreds - loves how she looks in anything and wants her to be as clean and comfy as possible

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just a little blurb about the skeletons and how they view the reader dressing! Inspired by/made for Mavi_Mav who gave me the suggestion! I do not own the characters, but the headcanons are mine!


End file.
